madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Muozinel Invasion Arc
Muozninel Invasion Arc is the forth story arc of Brune Saga in Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc focused about Muozinel Army's invasion upon Brune with its 50,000 strong army. Despite outnumbered and exiled, thanks to both Thenardier and Ganelon's scheme, Tigrevurmud Vorn had to lead the Silver Meteor Army alone against their massive foe without Eleonora Viltaria, who went to help Alexandra Alshavin to retake Legnica from her other fellow Vanadis, Elizaveta Fomina. Chronicles 'Thenardier's Plan to Repel The Invasion' During their journey to Legnica, Lim told Elen they decided to take a half koku rest due to the strong wind. While worrying about Tigre a, Elen remained composed as she and her army were closed to Leitmeritz while silently promised Tigre that she will be back for him.Unknown to Elen or Lim, Roland was murdered by Ganelon as well Muozinel Invasion from south-eastern Brune. Light Novel Volume 4 Chapter 1 Elsewhere, Thenardier was still agitated about Ganelon's murder upon Roland, whom still deemed as usable subject. At the same time, he also frustrated to learn that Muozinel Army's invasion upon Brune with its massive troops of 20,000. Muozinel has recently attempting to invade both Brune and Zhcted in various tactics, from kidnapping its citizens to looting their cities. Their main motivation to dominate is to gain more slaves and even attempting to conquer the west part of the continent. Invading Brune and Zhcted was their supposed stepping stone for its ambitions. At the same time, Thenardier was also blaming Tigre for ruining his plans for domination and even failing to kill his nemesis, from the fall of Seven Chains Assassins and Mila's neutrality to Roland's death. To counter the invasive army, through Pierre Badouin, Thenardier would gather all knights of Brune to repelling their southern enemies and they were split in two forces: One group of 7000 group Army would follow Thenardier to the south to repel Muozinel Army, while the other group would defend Nice. At the same time, Thenardier also thinking about Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army, whose power and military strength were both powerful enough and wondering what Tigre will do to repel them. To Thenardier's ease , due to Tigre's status as "traitor" the Silver Meteor Army didn't request for help from Brune or Zhcted. Nevertheless, Thenardier exited his room and prepare a counter attack During their mission, Thenardier commanded Stead to lead 13,000 troops to protect Nice and keep Ganelon action in check, while he himself would lead his 7,000 troops to repel its southern invaders. Stead asked Thenardier if Roland's death was resulted to Ganelon's secret conspiracy with Muozinel for it's invasion. Thenardier replied however that it wouldn't be possible, but he advised Stead to stay vigilant to his foe. While it was Thenardier's original plan, Tigre made his first move before Thenardier by intercepting the Muozinel Army straight at Agnes.Anime Episode 8During his march, Thenardier also wondering about Ganelon's ambitions and his conspiracy with his Brune's western enemy for their invasion to Brune. Nonetheless, Thenardier focusing on attacking Muozinel for a time being. Meanwhile, Drekavac was investigating a dragon corpse which was retrieved from Moshielm's marsh. While found the dragon's wound bizarre, Drekavac smirked as if this new discovery intrigued him. He asked Vodyanoy again for his help, much to the Vodyanoy's irritation and sarcastically told him to work alone. However, Drekavac told his comrade that he needed to handle the dragons instead. When Drekavac revealed that "the bow"The "Bow" Drekavac mentioned was referring to Tigre. has appeared and he wanted him to find him, Vodyanoy asked if the target was required to be killed. Drekavac instead told him that he wanted Tigre to be captured alive. As Vodyanoy disappeared, Drekavac muttered to himself while wondering who will be the last force standing in Brune's conflict. 'Liberation of Agnes: 2000 Silver Meteor Army vs 20,000 Muozinel Army' When news about Muozinel's invasion arrived to Tigre, he also planned to repel their southern invaders. However, due to his limited military force and supplies, he had to conserve it as much as possible since most of Leitmeritz Army soldiers were pulled back for Leitmeritz to reinforce Legnica. Titta came to his camp to ease his worries. Tigre then told Titta to stay behind with Mashas in the Orange Plains. While he told everyone that he would be leading the army to Agnes, Hughes told Tigre that he and his men would return for Territoire to solidifying their defenses against their southern invaders. With Rurick, Gerard and 2000 soldiers in his army, Tigre took the lead of the Silver Meteor Army for Agnes without Elen and Lim. He then scout ahead and finding the slaves are being guarded by Muozinel soldiers but he met a girl in chase by several Muozinel's soldiers on the way back after scouting. Tigre and Rurick quickly makes a quick attack before Muozinel Soldiers notices them and Tigre had not realized yet that the girl he rescued is Regin. Tigre decided to use sneak attack and luring them when the timing is correct especially at sunset where he can assemble mass Army while the actual army is less than that number since the angle of sun provides illusion sight to Muozinel Army. More Enemy Reinforcement and Ludmila's Assistance Even when the slaves were free, one man scolded Tigre for being late to show up and stop Muozinel soldier's execution to his late prisoners. While Gerard was furious for his "ungratefulness", Tigre stopped him and apologized to the man for his lateness. He also commanded his men to give food and clothes for them. He also confronted a girl, who thanked him for avenging her father for killing Kashim and his soldiers.She was one few prisoners who witness the execution ten prisoners, including her late father.Anime Episode 8 Tigre later expressed his gratitude to the girl for her compliments. At night, the Silver Meteor Army was exhausted for their three days battle and began to rest for a night. Gerard reported to Tigre about their army casualties, much to Tigre's steep concern. To ensure both his army and the slaves safe, Tigre decided to have Gerard arranging the slave's evacuation to Territore for refuge. Rurick came to both Tigre and Gerard for a shocking news: Kashim Army was merely Muozinel Army's advance unit and the real army of 30,000 strong troops were on its way for them. When Tigre was stunned to heard such news, Gerard snapped the archer by asking his about the next move. Despite Rurick's disapproval over Gerard's voice towards Tigre, Tigre instead listened to Gerard's suggestion. Tigre has no choice but to tighten the battle lines by withdrawing temporarily from Agnes, but during withdrawal 3.000 to 4.000 Muozinel's soldiers goes to pursue them. Tigre decides to leave Rurick to handle the march while Tigre holding off the pursuit. Tigre and his archers unit tried to repel their enemies as much as possible, but his enemy's persistent and relentless march proven too much even for Tigre and his army was in danger. As all hope seemed to be lost, Tigre received an unexpected reinforcements from Mila and her 4000 strong Olmutz Army cavalry. With the help of the unexpected ally, the Silver Meteor Army safely retreated to their camp and while Muozinel Army (temporarily) ended their pursuit. 'Leitmeritz-Lebus Campaign: Mission to Retake Legnica' ---Coming Soon!--- 'Ludmila's Plan for Battle ' With total Army around 5.500 Soldiers after Ludmila reinforce Tigre with Olmutz Army. Ludmila only gave him one day for full battle due to exhaustion of the soldier, in the meantime she also plan to besiege them in order to buy Silver Meteor Army more time and awaiting reinforcement from Territorie by holding out as long as they can. With her presence at Silver Meteor Army, Tigre also can learn every siege and defense strategy from Ludmila which was proven to be very useful at upcoming battle. 'Battle of Ormea: Muozinel's Last Confrontation to the Silver Meteor Army' ---Coming Soon!--- Light Novel, Manga and Anime Differences 'Manga' 'Anime' *The civil rivalry between Rurick and Gerard was passive than Light Novel and Manga counterpart. *Gerard's hair was longer than his Light Novel or Manga counterpart. Story Impact *Muozinel is introduced as the enemy kingdom to both Zhcted and Brune. Their purpose of its invasion towards both kingdom was to capture more slaves and its ambiguous ambition, conquering the west part of the continent. *In one manga chapter, Thenarider's ambitions was revealed in this arc. His plan revealed as he try to dethroning Faron, eliminating Ganelon and uses his wife and other minister support to enthrone Zion as Brune's next king. His plans however were foiled by Tigre, and his continuing failures to eliminate Tigre,-from Seven Chains Assassins's downfall to Mila's neutrality-, further frustrated Thenardier. This frustration led Thenardier's decision to kill Tigre with his own hands. *Two more Vanadis are introduced in this arc, Sasha and Liza. Contrasted to Sofy or Mila, both Sasha and Liza played a greater role in Elen's life in a very differ perspectives, especially Liza whose rivalry against Elen would foreshadowing Tigre's later involvement in their tensed rivalry. **Sasha is a Vanadis from Leginas whom Elen respected dearly. Because she diagnosed a fatal blood-disease, Sasha was forced to retired as a Vanadis mediator but she continued her duty as Vanadis to observe Zhcted. Additionally, both Vanadis once swore to looked out towards each other, even though she had to leave her post to do so. Light Novel Volume 3 EpilogueElen's stories about Tigre intrigued Sasha. who wished to see him personally before she entrusting Elen's happiness to the archer. She eventually see Tigre before her passing.Light Novel Volume 6 Chapter 2 **Liza is a Vanadis from Lebus and Elen's arch-nemesis. Unlike her rivalry with MilaThe rivalry between Elen and Mila was due to an old feud between Leitmeritz and Olmutz. , Elen's rivalry against the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis was personal and their hatred so deep that their argument almost gone violent. While she was responsible for Elen's departure from the Silver Meteor Army, Liza also seek her interest upon Tigre by predicting both Thenardier and Ganelon would not win against the archer.Despite heard about Tigre, Liza was disappointed to hear over his "death" in Asvarre Seas, where he was ambushed by Torbalan and sea dragons. However, Liza would officially met and picked amnesiac Tigre (as Urz) to Lebus. Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 4 *Muozinel's invasion give a strong impact almost to anyone who involved in this conflict. **Through Tigre's performance in repelling his enemy, Kreshu met his first toughest challenge in his life. Despite losing Kashim and some men in Muozinel's failed invasion, Kreshu was impressed about Tigre's caliber and his compliment, Kreshu even dubbed the archer as the Star Shooter. **With Muozinel Army's retreat from Brune, the three way Civil War between Thenardier, Ganelon and Tigre continues with Thenardier finally decided to settle a final showdown with Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army, with 5 dragon as his prime asset in battle **Tigre became more influential than and with two Vanadis (Elen and Mila) at his side, Tigre became more influential than before. Because of his heroic deeds to repel the enemies, Tigre also gained more allies from various support which is strong enough to oppose Thenardier. **Since the Dinant Plains incident, Regin has been wandering around the land while chased by the Muozinel soldiers. When Tigre's rescued her from her pursuers, Regin began to have some memories about him when Tigre spoke to her for the first time. With Regin's revelation of her true identity as "Regnas", she became the Silver Meteor Army's key chance to win against both Thenardier and Ganelon. Regin's reappearance alone marked the civil war's turning point. **Silver Meteor Army become Thenardier's top threat after he finds out Regin's true identity and she is with Silver Meteor Army. **With Mila's siege tacic's efficiency, Tigre would use this tactics in their future wars. On as such when he was at Asvarre during Battle of Fort Lux, which turns out very effective than he can imagine. Notable Event *Muozinel Invasion **Liberation of Agnes **Battle of Ormea *Vanadis Civil War:Retaking Legnica Notes References Category:Story Arc